osmc_teenservfandomcom-20200214-history
Tixent
Beginnings on TGN Tixent joined the tgn community in the midst of depression as a means of treatment via nostalgia for minecraft. Initially learned about the server from two (probably inactive at this point) players in vc who were teaming somewhere near Red Dock. Tixent learned about the large nations from these people and after exploring a bit of Red Dock decided to make an underground base in the suburbs of Salmon Lake. Thus begins phase one of Tixent's journey through TGN. First week Tixent acquired non-enchanted diamond armor and tools in his first 3 hours and decided he was "stacked enough" so went to recruit people to join him. Since the server was getting a steady amount of new players at this point, Tixent targeted them for his idea. This idea was called "The Order" and his first target was a rando in near Dry Bones Valley. = The Order The purpose of The Order was actually complete anarchy which Tixent thought was hilarious. He disregarded the rules of griefing and tried to cause as much damage as possible. Coming from 2b2t roots this just seemed like a small thing to him but when he and his Order members targeted Red Dock it all went downhill. They targeted two houses in the immediate entrance of Red Dock and the entrance of Red Dock itself. The first house was majorly griefed by The Order and after that all members logged off except Tixent. Tixent had a lust for more so targeted another house with a horse that had diamond armor on it and a saddle. Instead of griefing it Tixent found a hole in the wall from a misplaced staircase and mounted the horse, took the saddle and armor, killed the horse, and left a sign that the short-lived Order left at their targets. This sign always read "You have been blessed by The Order". After this Tixent went to his burrow near Salmon Lake and logged off A few days after this Tixent was banned for his griefs (one of the houses was a house of a mod) and The Order disbanded along with the ban. Seeds for Salmon Lake Before Tixents ban he met Omaiwaimou in vc and showed his base to him and struck a friendship with the co-founder of Salmon Lake. This would prove fruitful in the future after his ban was appealed. Post-Ban (Pre-Salmon Lake) This next segment will go over Tixent's time as a founder of Port Lacago and Global Defense Initiative (GDI) and his entrance into Salmon Lake. Port Lacago Immediately following a long and hard process of getting his ban appeal (it was supposedly perm), Tixent gave up his griefing ways and took the brighter path of TGN life. When he logged back on after his ban appeal he went into vc and met two guys, Fun4theWholeFam and Apicella, who were starting a town called Port Lacago. They had found a lake and started building a giant platform on it. As Fun and Apicella were building, Tixent fought off phantoms and gathered mob loot and resources. This was not for any reason other than he did not want to build the platform which seemed a task too mundane for him. He eventually went to explore the surrounding area and, along with the already discovered village by Fun and Apicella, discovered two more villages very near to the future town. At this point the platform was halfway built and there was one more member of Port Lacago. After a short amount of time Port Lacago was finished however Apicella left despite putting in the most effort to building the town platform because "the style of homes" was not what he envisioned. This meant that Tixent and Fun were the only founders and this got to Tixent's head. GDI As a 50/50 founder Tixent made many executive decision without Fun's input. One of these decisions was joining GDI. This was a short-lived organization of small towns that had a combined force of 40ish players. Among these towns were Ancompton, Ridge City and of course Port Lacago. The purpose of GDI was to combat any nation associated with the UN. Small skirmishes happened however nothing really did happen. However when GDI enlisted Tixent to join Salmon Lake as a spy, this began Tixent's journey into rando royalty. Salmon Lake tl;dr tixent didn't spy also im tired so this gonna be basic = Tower Tixent's tower is his home in Salmon Lake. It has many names, Tixent's Terribly Tall Tower, Chad Tower, Alpha Tower First Election Tixent ran for council in March, didn't make it though. Second Election Tixent ran for council in May with Theogilli's endorsement, didn't make it though. Japan Bad Tixent hates Japan because anime is the devil. This initially began when awilddogee killed Tixent in front of the Salmon Lake portal on the nether highway. This prompted a series of "japan bad" memes and "salmon lake good" memes for the May election in Salmon Lake. Tixent started a rivalry with doge after this that led to lots of toxicity and mod intervention. Mod Love/Hate Tixent consistently breaks TGN rules yet only gets muted for things that other people get banned. Joined like a week after 1.13 server was launched. Category:Users Category:Famous Users